Goodbye Gale
by Bookz4life
Summary: Gale come's to visit Katniss after everything. Hunger Games one-shot. Post Mocking Jay. Please read and review, it's my first ever one-shot and I don't know if it's good or not.


**Surprise! I just thought that I'd now ruin all of your lives by writing a one-shot about the Hunger Games to make all of your lives a living h**l. (Sorry I don't swear and I think that you all know what that word is). Anywho, on with the story! I hope that you all like this and review. Also have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

* * *

Katniss POV

"Mommy!" The beautiful five year old girl calls out. Her dark brown hair falling smoothly down her shoulder blades and towards the middle of her back. Her bright big blue eyes sparkling. Her face a perfect mixture of her mothers and her fathers together. She smiles her little girl smile, the same one that Prim wore when she was her age. The little girls dimples slightly making an appearance on her perfectly shaped face. My little girl. Mine.

"Mommy! There's someone at the door asking for you. Also daddy, Rye is up and asking for you." Willow, mine and Peeta's little angle says while jumping on our big bed. I groan in response. I don't want to get up and answer the door yet. I'm not ready for this day to start. But, just like her father, Willow won't let me do that. "Mommy, I know that you need more sleep now, but please. That man said that he NEEDED to talk to you. Really badly." I groan again but get up not wanting to make her mad because she has my anger for sure.

I slowly start getting ready, knowing full well that after this conversation, which could take all day for all I know, I'm going to need to spend time with my family. I slip on Peeta's shirt knowing that it would cover the slight bump in my abdomen. The slight bump that is the only way for others to know that I'm pregnant with my, no OUR third child. I quickly slip on some thick socks to keep my feet warm and I race down the stairs knowing that I'd left that person at the door there for long enough. I hear the commotion going on in the kitchen and I know that Peeta's making sure that Rye and Willow are eating. I glance through the kitchen door and smile at the sight. My little family. I place a hand on my bump happy that soon enough this little one will be joining us in this crazy life, with this crazy family. I turn around and head towards the front door hoping that the person wasn't in a big hurry. I know that I won't want this person inside my house so I quickly grab my coat and pull on my boots, I shout a quick goodbye promising that I'll eat something and that I'd be home for dinner before opening the door to see the one person that I thought I would never see again... _Gale._

"Can I help you?" I ask in a cold voice, after stepping outside.

"Katnip? Um, yeah. I was wondering if um, you wanted to hangout with me today. You know, just like old times? Also who was that little girl? Cause I know you and I know that you'd never have kids. EVER! So..." He asks me, pleading me with his eyes to just hear him out and go with it. But after what happened, I don't know if I could do that.

"Gale, first of all I don't have time to mess around with you anymore, and don't just think that you could just come back into my life after seven years and after what happened and expect me to just welcome you back into my life with open arms. Second of all _that_ little girl was my little girl. You knew that I never wanted kids but my life has changed so much that I got married to Peeta and had that little bundle of joy afterwords. I never wanted kids because I was worried that they would be put into the games as well, but now that the games have been over for years, I have nothing to worry about. Also I never wanted kids because I never wanted to marry, but then I found Peeta, and he was just what I needed. He's my rock. He's always been there for me and he wouldn't leave me. Just so you know, I don't just have the little girl. I also have a son and Peeta and I are expecting again." I finished with a small grin and my hand placed protectively on my bump, trying to calm myself down from the out burst. Gale just sits there almost in shock for a few moments. He slowly shakes his head almost as if he's trying to convince himself to not do anything.

"I'm going to have to say that... I'm shocked that this is really the old Katniss that I knew and loved, but as I look over at you, I just can't help but think that you've gone soft. So soft, it's almost like the old you never lived. This isn't the you that your father left behind, and I don't know who this is and what you did with Katniss but, I almost can except that. Almost." He states.

"And I'm okay with that Gale, but unlike you, I have a family to care for and be with so what was this urgent thing that you needed me to talk to you about?" It's now my turn to question. I see a slight frown at the mention that he doesn't have a family of his own and that the girl that he thought for sure would never have one has just that.

"Well, I wanted to come over here to see you again. I haven't seen you in years and I don't think that I want to see you again. I mean I feel like I don't even know you because you've changed so much. It's unbelievable. Where has the girl that I fell in love with gone to?"

I look at him for a few seconds before responding. "Gale, that girl, she's never lived. She was just a figment of your imagination and that's all that she'll ever be. I'm, sorry if I'd led you on in the past, but it was in the past. You need to move on."

He looks down in sadness. "I'm sorry." He says, so low I don't even know if he really said that or if it was just what I wished he said, before walking away. Now that was the last time I've ever seen Gale Hawthorne.

"Goodbye Gale. I wish you the best in life." I mumble under my breath before walking back in towards my family, my life now.

* * *

 **This is a little Christmas gift for you fans of Hunger Games! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
